crossroads and tragedys
by InukenshiiSaiyu
Summary: sesshomaru and kagome get married but one day I had found out he had been cheating on me with kagura and gotten a divorce. I had found something else out that day too that I had planned to tell him but he never found out.. and now i have to meet him again


Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Inuyasha or have any right or claim over the anime and/or manga but I do over this story

I was heading to a lodge where Id meet my ex-husband sesshomaru. We separated about a year ago and he never found out about our son kenshii I had never had the chance to tell him. I found out he was cheating on me with kagura she worked a restaurant we went to together on my 23rd birthday. A while after that he got distant from me and I needed to find out why. I caught him in the act of cheating on me when I surprised him at his work one day I was going to tell him the news that I was pregnant but of course that didn't happen. I filed for divorce papers the next day and moved out and back into the families shrine until I found another place to live which I did and have been living there for the past year. It was a peaceful place without the roaring cars and flashy buildings of Tokyo. My newborn son and I were heading to a family reunion at the family shrine t was the middle of December and we were meeting up for Christmas.

it figures sesshomaru had to be there. Our families were still friends.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow white Christmas eve Going home to see her_

_mommy and her daddy with the baby in the backseat_

I was half way to the reunion and hoped I wouldn't have to face sesshomaru to much. He caused me so much grief and that was nearly tripled cause of the baby I really thought he loved me But I guess even that's too much to ask for sesshomaru. I had found him in this era on my 20th birthday and we steadily grew together and I eventually fell in love we got married around the fall in I was twenty one at the time. What can I say really I fell in love and I really thought we could be together maybe I was just still naïve and stupid. I should have listened to everyone who told me the same thing but I guess I was wrong not them.

I thought about staying home and ignoring the letter even came but I wasn't going to let sesshomaru keep me from seeing my parents and they deserve to see their grandkid.

_Fifty miles ago she was running low on faith and gasoline_

_It'd been a long hard year she had a lot on her mind and _

_she didn't pay attention She was going way too fast _

He looked like an angel from his silvery white hair from his father and his silvery blue eyes from me. Even though he wasn't even a year old he still got that long whit silvery hair down to his little shoulders he certainly wont ever be bald. I didn't even notice how fast I was going the meter was getting farther and farther up and when I turned to look back It was too late the car was swerving on the icy road. I feared not only for my life but the life of kenshii. I never admitted this to anyone but I still love sesshomaru no matter how much I tried to forget him I couldn't not ever I loved hi even more than I ever loved Inuyasha for some reason but I guess they both were just like their father in the end.

_before she knew it she was Spinning a thin black sheet of plass _

_She saw both her lives flash before her eyes She didn't even have_

_time to cry she was soo scared She threw her hands up in the air _

The car kept spinning we were going to die there was a cliff ahead I didn't even know how I was able to decipher that. I couldn't even force myself to cry then I realized I've been moping around for too long and need to move on and make a life for the both of us. I've been taking my life for granite and all the things that were ever important to me including my friends, family and child. It figures it takes me probably my last moments to figure this out. I didn't want to die not yet!

_Jesus take the wheel Take it from my hands cause I cant do this _

_on my own I'm letting go so give me one more chance To save _

_me from this road I'm on Jesus take the wheel We were still getting_

When the car came to a stop right before we reached the end of the cliff and fell. It had been a long time since I last prayed since the last time I ever believed in miracles, hope and love. I gave up on everything. I looked back at kenshii I loved him soo much and he slept the entire time he didn't even know his life was endangered, I cried so hard something else I haven't done In a long long time. I thought it was finally time I started believing in miracles again. I bowed my head and prayed, take over my life and help me to live and to change from what I've become to my real self not this pitiful excuse of a shell.

_colder when she made it to the shoulder and the car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock_

_But for the first time in a long time she bowed her head to pray_

I decided to move back into the city again forget about sesshomaru once and for all and move on with my life. I never realized this but I turned down every date someone offered after we broke it off. Maybe its time I start accepting a few of those of course they have to like children and well they've better be nice to kenshii or they'll have me to deal with. I sound like my old self already I started laughing. Another thing I haven't done in a long time who knew it take a near death experience to get me over him and back to my old self or maybe just maybe it was a miracle. Who knows but whatever it was I'm finally myself and happy again that's all I need along with kenshii for now but that's a given.

_She said I'm sorry for the way that I've been liven my life_

_I know I've got to change so from now on tonight Jesus take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands cause I cant do this on my own I'm letting go_

The trucks fine so I think Ill continue on to the family shrine they'll be happy and excited to see me back to my old self again. I remember all the times they've tried to snap me out of it but I never listened. It might be a weird thing to say but I wish this happened sooner. Kenshii and I reached the shrine soon after and walked the 200 steps to the top. We were immediately crowded by my mother, grandfather, little brother and touga. We all said our happy holidays and welcome backs then went on with the rest of the reunion. Two hours had passed and nothing very eventful happened exept that as I expected every one was surprised to see me really happy and not the fake smile I force. That is until I ran into my ex-husband sesshomaru….

_So give me one more chance to save me from this road I'm on_

_Ohm Jesus take the wheel ooohh I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance to save me from his road I'm on _

_Jesus take the wheel oh take it take it from me oooohhhhh oohh oooohhhhh_


End file.
